


Happy Birthday Nico

by Heart_Birdflash



Series: PJO au [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Minor Lukercy, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Birdflash/pseuds/Heart_Birdflash
Summary: This story is set in a different universe where Luke never went evil and Bianca didn't die.Posted on January 28th, Nico di Angelo's birthday
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: PJO au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615405
Kudos: 10





	Happy Birthday Nico

**Author's Note:**

> Smut is gonna be in chapter 2. Those who don't want to read it can just stop reading after chapter 1.

Nico was enjoying his birthday party, it was nice to have just a few people there. They were celebrating the fact that Nico had managed to survive another year in cabin 13, even Bianca, and Thalia, had managed to come by. So, yes Nico was enjoying his small birthday party but he honestly could not wait for everyone, but Will, to get the hell out of there.  
'Hey Neeks, what ya thinking bout?' Percy asked

'Nothing, absolutely nothing!' Nico blurted out while blushing.  
'Oooh, is my fratellino thinking about something dirty??' Bianca piped up.

'Ew, no sorella. Please don't ever say something like that again.'

'Ahw, is little Nico embarrassed that he was caught daydreaming about Will?' Thalia teased.

'Jason, please keep your sister in line would you?'

'You know, Will I would but. Well have you ever even met Thalia?'

'Alright you guys, let's stop teasing the birthday boy...'

'Come one Luke, you party pooper.' Percy pouted at his boyfriend.

'I wasn't finished yet Perce. So like I said, let's stop teasing the birthday boy. That's Will's job tonight.' Luke smirked.

'Alright. That's it. Everyone out now.' Nico said half-angry.

'Have fun tonight you two!'

'Go fuck yourself Percy!'

'Ha, jokes on you. I got Luke for that.'


End file.
